Vengeance Episode Eight
Pinkie felt like if she was flying in between the clouds of Equestria, just like how her former best friend used to do... But, then, Pinkie hit the ground... She groaned in pain as she shook herself awake... She...was back to where her Tornpony grandfather was...but, he wasn't there...Neither was Callie... And...she couldn't hear Rainbow Dash anymore... Also, the ambient seemed to be clean and fixed... "Did...I just go back in time...?" Pinkie saw a door to her left, by the table with a vase with a yellow flower... She opened the door, and was shocked... She could see workers...workers everywhere... Checking their lockers, talking with other workers, writing things on a notebook... And...she also saw Callie... "Hey!" she yelled, waving to Callie... But, she just straight ignored her, like if she didn't even see her... In fact, no workers seemed to be aware of Pinkie's presence... Pinkie, however, walked up to a brown stallion with an orange mane... "Excuse me, sir...?" He didn't notice her, as he was writing down something on his notebook... Pinkie tried to shake him...but, her hoof went inside him... Pinkie gasped...was...was she a ghost? Or was everyone a ghost? "Confusion!" "She didn't seem to have get it, yet!" "Oh, but she will!" Pinkie didn't even hear the two voices behind her... That was until Jacket put a calendar in front of her... She was on the same year...the same month...the same day she came to the facility... "Wha-...how...what the...." "We should be more clear!" "I agree!" Two hooves fell upon Pinkie's shoulders, and she felt being transported again... --- Pinkie woke up in the same place she was...except, this time...it was destroyed... Everything was dark and quiet...until she heard a Tornpony... A flash of light came from the end of the corridor, aiming at Pinkie... Pinkie tried to run away, but tumbled on a pipe coming out of the floor... She looked behind herself, as the Tornpony came closer...but, it wasn't running...it was just casually walking ot her... When it was close to her, she was able to caught a good glimpse of it... It was...herself... It was...herself, but as a Tornpony, with it's helmet with a flashlight, hammer and jacket... "What a tragic end to THIS Pinkie Pie!" "But...I wonder how the other Pinkie Pies are doing!" "Wha-" Two hooves fell on Pinkie's head...she was transported yet again... --- Pinkie woke up freezing...she was lying on the snow and a cold wind blew her... Pinkie looked up, and, saw a tall building... She couldn't read what it was due to the blizzard...but, it seemed to be a hotel... "A-A hotel...i-in the m-m-middle of n-nowhere?" she whispered to herself... Pinkie got up and tumbled to it... And, when she was about to open the door, somepony opened it... And, once again, she saw herself... But, not as a Tornpony...as a normal pony... This Pinkie, however, didn't seem to notice the freezing Pinkie in front of her... She walked right past her, as the freezing Pinkie Pie stared at her in confusion... But, then, she decided to head into the hotel... As soon as she entered it, the first thing she noticed...was her own grandfather...on the stairs, staring at the door behind her, apparently sad... He started to walk up the stairs... Pinkie followed him, and tried to poke him to warn him that she was there...but her hoof went through him... The grandfather, then, walked up to a door, opened it, and then, dissapeared behind it... Pinkie, then...started to notice what it meant... She...she was in parallel dimensions... "That's correct!" Calan yelled behind her... Calan stared at her and had a coin on his hoof, and Jacket held a board on his hooves and chalk on his mouth... On the board, was written "Heads" on the left, and "Tails" on the right... Heads had twenty points... Pinkie, stared at the board...at the twenty points "Heads" had... "So...am...am I..." "Dead? Maybe!" "Maybe not!" "Or, probably!" "But, also probably not!" "It really depends!" "You might be dead in your original universe, but, trust me, there are many other universes out there with many other Pinkies!" Pinkie sat down on the ground... "So...w-what now?" Pinkie looked at the two stallions before her... "W-What now?" The two stallions looked at each other, and then, stared and grinned at Pinkie...before grabbing her head and transporting her... Pinkie felt like if she was flying in between the clouds of Equestria, just like how her former best friend used to do... --- Pinkie woke up with a scream from her bed... She looked around, and then, dropped her head on the pillow with relief... What a horrible nightmare... --- "DASH! DASH!" Pinkie yelled to the pegasus that ate a cupcake while resting on a tree, "YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE NIGHTMARE I HAD TODAY!" "Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash threw the cupcake away, "what happened?" Pinkie told her everything she could remember, from torturing her friend, to the parallel universe experience... "SO? WHADDYA THINK?!" Rainbow Dash had a smirk stuck on her face, and looked at Pinkie with the same expression she gave when she told her about the nightmare... Pinkie, suddenly, stopped moving...and couldn't move anymore... Her facial expressions were stuck, her body, stuck, her mind...stuck... However, she heard two stallions behind her...and also a mare...with a very similar voice to her's... "What the..." "Confusion!" "She didn't seem to have get it, yet!" "Oh, but she will!" The End. Sequel. UNDER DEVELOPMENT. Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Mental Illness